Estúpidos descuidos
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: En San Mungo llegan todo tipo de pacientes, ¿pero por que llegan? La mayoría por estúpidos descuidos. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Estúpidos descuidos**

Por la confusión

**Si, si, Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Advertencia: Estoy influenciada por "Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios".**

**JK es dueña de muchas cosas menos de aquellas locas e inútiles ideas mías.**

OooOOooOOoo

Abrí los ojos lentamente, ¿Dónde estaba?

Observe una pequeña sala con paredes verdes y unos sillones cafés pegados a ella, dos para ser exactos, había un pequeño cuadro con una flores amarillas pintadas en este. Gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y mire un ventanal que, lamentablemente, se encontraba cubierto con cortinas de un tono verde pasto. Luego voltee mi cabeza al lado derecho y me encontré con un corto pasillo que al final tenia una puerta, seguramente de caoba.

Parpadee varias veces empezando a sentir que despertaba completamente. Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi brazo izquierdo. Gire con cuidado mi cabeza para encontrarme con un catéter conectado a una de mis venas. Alcé la mirada con cautela y me encontré con el suero, de un color amarillento apenas perceptible.

Si antes mi pregunta era el donde ahora es el por qué y el cómo demonios me encontraba en ese donde.

Unas voces llegaron hacia mi desde el pasillo.

-… tendrá que tomar esta poción de Antídoto para Venenos Comunes* durante dos semanas una vez al día… - La puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió suavemente dando paso a tres personas, solo a una la conocía bien.

- … ¿Al… bus?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico se posiciono a mi lado mientras una mujer de bata blanca se me acercaba y la otra acompañante caminaba a revisar el suero, estaba medio dormida pero no lo suficiente para notar que una de las mujeres era una sanadora y la otra mujer una enfermera.

- Tranquila Lizzi, todo está bien… - me miro con preocupación.

-Señora Fleming –mire a la doctora alzando una ceja ¿señora? ¿Acaso me dijo señora? – Perdone… -dijo tragando saliva, mínimo noto mi molestia – Señorita Fleming, me presento, soy la encargada de supervisar su recuperación, soy la sanadora Alma Rydder, no sé si recuerda lo que sucedió, espero que no, pero…

- Mire doc. Efectivamente no recuerdo que paso, pero supongo que… - de la nada recordé todo:

Rose invitándome a ir a Sortilegios Weasley, yo entrando con él al cuarto de pruebas, los dos mirando una hermosa y falsa rana que parecía de chocolate, yo partiéndola a la mitad y dándole la cabeza a Rose, ambos comiéndola, yo sintiendo el amargo y diferente sabor de la rana, y después… nada.

Trague saliva.

-¿Dónde está Rose? –masculle asustándome.

Alma frunció el ceño.

-¿Rose? –pregunto Alma un poco confundida.

Albus me lanzo una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Ella está bien, ya la fui a ver, pero cuando llegue a su habitación ella estaba dormida, además Scorpius acaba de llegar, tenía unas flores así que… - en ese punto el moreno solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

- Oh, qué alivio… –suspire más tranquila. Parpadee varias veces todavía preguntándome algo - ¿Por qué tengo puesto un catéter tan… muggle?

La sanadora alzo una ceja.

-Linda descripción, lo que sucede es que…

- ¡Elizabeth Fleming! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡Que estabas pensando?! –La llegada de Ron Weasley era de esperarse pero aun así nos sorprendió a todos.

Sobre todo por su actitud, nunca lo había visto tan rojo.

-Discúlpenlo –dijo George entrando algo apenado.

Genial, eso me sacaba yo por meterme donde no me llaman.

La sanadora alzo (otra vez) una ceja observando al señor Ron.

-Más bien ¿en qué pensaban ustedes? – ambos Weasley parpadearon varias veces, confundidos.

-¿Pe-pe…perdone?- Pregunto Ron calmándose por la confusión.

-Explíquenme que paso allí –Ambos (Ron y George) se miraron a los ojos.

-Bueno Ron, creo que esto fue en parte culpa nuestra – Ron puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa pregunta te la debería hacer a ti –dijo George mirándolo de manera reprobadora – yo te deje a cargo.

-¡Pero tenía que ir! –Todos los miramos confusos.

Por suerte hubo alguien lo suficientemente sensato para preguntar de qué hablaban.

-¿Podrían explicarnos que paso? –en los ojos de la sanadora se denotaba que ya sabía todo. Seguro quería avergonzarlos. Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios.

-Pues…

-Bueno…

Los tíos de Albus se lanzaron miradas furtivas.

George suspiro.

-Bueno, esto fue lo que paso – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo mayor – Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y trabajábamos en un nuevo proyecto: la Rana Trucada, perfecta para engañar –los ojos de George se iluminaron – con diferencias claro, entonces lo que pasa es que quien lo muerde traga junto con el chocolate una crema que cambiara el color del pelo del engañado según como se sienta, claro que también los hace hablar en alemán y… bueno, el caso es que tenía efectos secundarios y la estábamos modificando…

-Eso explica muchas cosas… -murmure pensativa.

-…bueno, tuve que ir por algunas cosas que faltaban y… deje a cargo a Ron y este, bueno, díselos tu Ron…

Ron trago saliva.

-Yo tenía que ir… -susurro el pelirrojo. Igual todos lo escuchamos. Interesante.

- Y eso significa que mientras no estaban todo paso, bien tíos, bien. – dijo Albus pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello.

- Disculpe, tengo una pregunta – dije nerviosa. Alma se giró para verme. - ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

Alma sonrió y se pasó un mechón de pelo café por detrás de la oreja.

-Mañana se va a ir, en cuanto el suero se acabe claro esta, suerte que en cuanto llego le drene la mayoría de las sustancias dañinas, no se acuerda porque, bueno, le di una poción de olvido…

-¿Qué hiso qué? –dijo Albus levantándose bruscamente.

-Tranquilo Potter, solo fue para que olvidara el dolor… en fin, luego le di otra poción para dormir y le puse el suero. Solo se llevara una poción a casa y listo. En cuanto a su cabello… no sé cómo le haremos para…

- ¿Mi-mi cab-cabello? –dije empezando a asustarme, levante una mano hacia mi cabeza y la toque… se sentía igual…

Albus trago saliva.

-Tío George, ¿Qué quiere decir el color morado? – pregunto Albus a sus tíos mientras me miraba apenado. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Significa pánico- dijo Ron contestando por su hermano.

Trague saliva.

-Denme un espejo – la sanadora sonrió y saco uno de su bolsa.

-Sabía que lo pedirías.

Tome el espejo con las manos un poquito temblorosas y revise mi cabello. Estaba de color morado claro en lugar de mí siempre negro color normal.

Sentí la rabia recorrerme mientras mi tono de pelo cambiaba a un rojo intenso.

Albus me miro temeroso.

-Al menos no hablas alemán… - yo lo mire enojada.

-Albus, no es momento, creo que está muy enojada… - murmuro George mirando atentamente mi cabello.

Y bueno, efectivamente yo estaba enojada y decidida a vengarme en cuanto saliera de San Mungo.

OooOOooOOoo

**N/A**

**Listo, eso es todo, ejem, ¿gracias? Si, gracias por leerme. Si les gusto el fic pueden dejar un review, y si no, también pueden dejar un review, incluso darme un regalo o lanzarme un pepino…**

**Bueno, ¡gracias!**

**Saludos.**


End file.
